


Just be

by Starbuck09256



Category: The X-Files
Genre: MSR, Never again, RST, UST, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbuck09256/pseuds/Starbuck09256
Summary: prompt fulfilled of Mulder walking in on Ed and Scully in Never Again
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Kudos: 18





	Just be

Prompt related to Mulder walking in on Scully and Ed in Philly

PGish (but anyone is welcome to write a smutty sequel!)

Graceland was amazing. It was everything he hoped it would be but still something had been missing. He missed her, he knew that was what it was. He hadn’t taken a vacation because he felt like he just got her back even though it had been 2 years since she had been returned to him. He was still terrified that one day she just wouldn’t be there anymore like Sam, he knew his level of dependency wasn’t healthy or even warranted. That’s why he hadn’t asked her to come with him. She’d been pulling away lately creating some distant realizing that they were so wrapped up in work that he had consumed her whole life. He knew it was his fault, late nights at the office with reports, weekend cases. Hell she didn’t even have time for a dog anymore.

He had called her wanting to share the moment with her even if she was hours away in Philly. She had been cold, distant agitated. He hung up quickly thinking about things. Spiritual journeys like this had opened his mind up a bit more, not that he wasn’t already extremely opened minded to begin with but this trip made him evaluate things on a different level. What would he do without the x-files, without their work, what would their relationship be? Scully the constant professional, she deserved better than to spend everyday with him, even if that was selfishly what he wanted. She needed a break too, a break from work. He did have an obscene amount of time off and so did she having also not taken a vacation since being returned. Maybe he should of asked her to come with him. Maybe he should be more clear on what she has come to mean to him. He hadn’t wanted to scare her away but he was doing that anyway and it would be terrible if he lost her because she didn’t know. Maybe he could take her someplace tropical, the cold dense rain of Washington has been overwhelming lately maybe they could go to California. They had thousands of frequent flyer miles even if they just went away for a few days. The question was how to ask her to come with him with no case just to relax. She didn’t seem like a big romantic gesture type person but maybe this would at least show her a glimmer of what he felt. Not that he thought anything would really happen between them, but hell even if they just layed out on the beach ate giant pieces of seafood. He wanted to call the travel agent see what they could arrange short notice. But he couldn’t call her and ask her over the phone, he needed to see her to explain it just right. Before he knew it he was back in his rental car speeding towards Philly, he knew the shop that she would be watching. He would even pick up some flowers, to say he was sorry for being such a dick to her earlier.

He makes great time and just as he pulls up with all intentions of releasing her from the stupid background check he had put her on he sees her walking out of a tattoo parlor across the street. She’s with some guy, she’s laughing her smile big and the blush evident even with the sleet falling down. He ducks down into the seat. Who the fuck is this guy and what the hell is she doing? Maybe he is one of the suspects and she had build up some trust with him to expose everything? She is a great investigator and he knows better than to come up and blow her cover.

He waits following her back to his apartment. What the hell is going on? Should he follow her up? Fuck she could need backup. He followed far behind, but unlike normal Scully she isn’t glancing around she isn’t checking her surroundings. Is this part of her role? Is she trying to just seem interested in this guy? He doesn’t remember him being in the folder he gave her before he left but maybe he is buyer and she is going to expose the whole operation. Another feather in her cap of accomplishments. God she is brilliant, too brilliant to be stuck in the basement with him. He follows not because he doubts her but because he couldn’t bare to know she got hurt ‘llagain on another assignment because of him. If this works will she asks for a transfer? He’s so stupid sometimes, he should of asked her to come with him to begin with, should of been stronger to admit to her how he feels. Fuck, he follows up pulling his coat close around his ears walking down the hallway after them, the suspect hasn’t completely shut the door he glances through see’s the suspect grab scully roughly pulling her close.

“Get the hell away from her,” he loses it, this asshole is grabbing her roughly around her wrist. Scully is in shock her eyes big and filled with anger.

“What the hell are you doing here? Were You following me?”

Mulder has Ed in a lock pulling his arms roughly behind his back.

“Dana who the hell is this guy?” Ed grunts roughly as Mulder pulls his arms back hard

“Mulder let him go! What the fuck is wrong with you,”

“What the hell is going on here Scully? He’s the suspect right? You went undercover to expose the whole thing right?” he is now starting to question his decision.

“Mulder, this is Ed we were on a date, what the hell are you doing here?” she grabs at Mulders arm pulling him roughly away from Ed, uncuffing him immediately.

“Ed I’m so so sorry, I’m umm I’m with the FBI this is my partner,” She glares at him with so much anger and rage.

“Scully I…”

“Save it Mulder,” she touches Ed’s cheek in the way she use to lovingly touches his.

“The FBI? Shit Dana,” he rubs at his wrist where Mulder had cuffed him too tight.

“Mulder get the hell out of here now” she whispers her anger seeping through in waves.

“Scully he was hurting you, I just” he stammers looking from the pair of them.

“No Mulder he was going to kiss me and like everything else in my life you couldn’t fucking handle it so you barged in where you aren’t wanted, now get the hell out,” she pushes him.

“Scully I.. uh” he stammers.

“Are you deaf now too, I said get the hell out of here now”

She is so clearly embarrassed. Her eyes are like fire and her hands and ringing at her shirt.

“Dana you’re.. an amazing woman, but I don’t think it’s a good idea for you to stay here, I’ll call you a cab.” Ed now looks pretty embarrassed as well rubbing his face roughly with his hand.

“Ed no, I..”

Mulder stands there refusing to leave unless she comes with him. He is already pretty sure she is going to ask for a transfer the second she can get Skinner on the phone.

“Scully please I’m sorry, look let me drive you back to the hotel.” Mulder says reaching out for her hand.

“Don’t fucking touch me Mulder, Ed I’m very sorry, I had a wonderful time. Can I umm borrow your phone to call a cab?”

“Scully please let me drive you back.”

“You’ve done more than enough Mulder just leave I got it.”

“Fine” Mulder stalks off down the stairs waiting outside as the snow falls around him.

Well he certainly fucked this up. Good job Fox. She was on a date, she went to Philly and was going to just sleep with some guy. What the hell were they doing in that tattoo parlor, did she get a tattoo? What the hell is taking her so long? He looks through the window of his rental car at the roses he bought in the passenger seat. Dammit he should just throw them away. This whole thing is a mess he needs to talk to her to straighten things out. But seeing that guy grabbing her, what the hell was she thinking? What the hell is taking her so long? It’s been 20 minutes of him freezing his ass off waiting for her to come downstairs, pacing back in and forth in the accumulating snow around him. The flowers now in his hands. He’s about to head back up to that assholes apartment when a cab pulls up. He looks up to the window and sees her staring at him watching for the cab. The guy Ed behind her looking down as she turns and says something to him. He watches as Scully reached up and touch Ed’s cheek reaching up and giving Ed a soft kiss on the lips. Mulder grunts in frustration, come on Scully come down so we can talk.

She comes outside pulling her coat closed as Ed watches her from the stoop, she heads to cab. “Scully we need to talk, what the hell is going on with you? What are you doing with that guy?”

“Mulder leave me alone I’ll see you back at the office on Monday.”

He moves to grab her hand. The Scully death glare as she pulls away roughly and folds her arms over her chest.

“What the hell are you doing here Mulder? Come to check up on me? Don’t think I’m capable of handling a fucking background check case on my own? Think I need a babysitter?”

“No Scully I drove all the way here because I fucking missed you! Alright, it’s why I haven’t taken a vacation in years! Because I have a terrible problem with not seeing you every damn day and I wanted to come here and apologize for always using work as an excuse, and for making you think I didn’t think you were capable. You are more than capable I’ve been questioning you and reminding you as an excuse to just fucking ..talk to you.”

“That’s a shitty reason and you know it,”

“yea well it’s the real reason. I brought flowers to say sorry for being such a dick lately and that you were right about the contact.” He sighs.

“My cab is waiting” she looks at the roses covered in snow in his hand.

“Please Scully”

She relents like she always does and he goes and pay off the cabbie. Leading her to the car he stops. Snow is falling all around them and the coat she has on isn’t adequate for the weather. She shivers looking up at him so confused.

“You’ve got to be freezing” he hands her the flowers quickly and moves to rub her arms up and down with his.

“Mulder why are you really here?”

She looks up at him her voice soft like the snow. She has snow on her eyelashes and as much as he wants to apologize. All he really wants is to kiss her so he leans down and presses his lips to hers. His warm lips move against hers hesitating because this is so bold of them. But she does kiss him back sagging into his arms as he deepens their kiss. It’s amazing him kissing her in the snow. He pulls away softly. “I umm I came here to do that, to tell you your right we need more out of life, and that I just want more of you.”

“This isn’t a good idea” she mutters as his lips find hers again.

“The worst, but damn it feels so good right?”

“Mulder we work together what about our jobs what about the files,” she’s breathless freezing and her lips are tingling. She wants to talk about this but his lips feel so good and warm and he’s holding her so close. God what are they thinking. His hand slides through her hair and she grips his jacket and pulling him closer. They aren’t thinking about anything and maybe that was really the point. Maybe they needed to stop thinking and fighting, and just be.


End file.
